Dyskusja użytkownika:Wikcio4
Cześc. Na jakie forum?? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 17:19, paź 27, 2012 (UTC) Wybacz ale na razie nie. I tak nie mam za bardzo czasu żeby wchodzić na np. BW. Może kiedyś jak znajdę więcej czasu... --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 17:23, paź 27, 2012 (UTC) Wygląd: Dawn Wiek: 11 (jeśli mogę) Region: Sinnoh Miasto: Twinleaf Town Pokemony: Piplup, Zorua,Eevee [[User:123ViVa123|'Marcelina']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Jest głodna!']] 19:36, paź 27, 2012 (UTC) Wygląd: Iris Wiek: 10 Region: Unova Miasto: Opelucid City Pokemony: Oshawott, Emolga, Buizel --''[[User:PokeKlara|'Klara ^^']]' [[user talk:PokeKlara|'''Piszcie tu!]] Plik:494mini.gif 19:49, paź 27, 2012 (UTC)'' Mam sporo do roboty i tak :/ Region i moje anime Digimon Masters.. Strasznie to wszystko zaniedbałam :/~ Ok :3 Ok! :DD Ale może numery z dexa dokończę xD To moja ukochana! :DD Mareep -> Flaaffy -> Lvl Up przy opuszczonej Fabryce -> Ariffy :33 Może dex zrobię? ;D Jeszcze nie skończyłam, spokojnie ;)) Ok, zapisuję się. Tu masz dane (ps. ciebie zapraszam do Opowiadania mojego i Arta jeśli masz czas): Wygląd: May Wiek:10 Region:Hoenn Miasto:Littleroot Town Pokemony: Torchic, Tympole i Litwick Scraggy Mogę? :3 Drugoplanowa. Wygląd: Linda Wiek: 12 lat (mogę?) Region: Unova Miasto: Humilau City 3 Pokemony: Zorua (starter plz) / Oshawott (ewn. on jako starter, ale Zorua bardziej) / Rufflet Burn Up, Please 10:52, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Lordan - Turtwig , Magby , Elekid Luna - Axew,Snivy,Eevee Marcin- Bulbasaur , Growlithe i Gible Chciała bym, ale nie mam wogóle czasu na uzupełnianie :/ Sorki :( - Pipi 130px No to Vullaby i Deino Burn Up, Please 12:10, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes sir! No problem! Burn Up, Please 12:26, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Ale jeśli chodzi o resztę Pokemonów to patrz tu dobra? Jestem przewrażliwona na tym punkcie, jesli o to chodzi. Burn Up, Please 12:30, paź 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, ale muszę odmówić ,jeśli chodzi o anime. Jeśli chodzi o przyjaciół, to po prostu zapomniałem ,by cię tam dodać. Sorry:)Volto''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png mam pytanko, widzisz tu plik? czy tylko mi nie wczytuje? [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]]' Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif xD Ok, a już się bałam, że się usunął plik :3 Thx ^^ W którą evo? xD stalowy - metal coat, trujący ma trzymać kieł sevipera (W anime to taki artefakt będzie), ducha lvl up przy starym cmentarzu, reszte znasz Mój Eevee to samiec czy samica? (samica, albo hańba ci) ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Marcelina]]'' [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Jest głodna!']] 21:15, paź 30, 2012 (UTC) Zapraszam do lektury HS084 :D Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:36, paź 31, 2012 (UTC) Imię: Ronn Wygląd: Ritchie Wiek: niech będzie 11 Region: Kanto Miasto: Azuria 3 Pokemony: starter - Squirtle, Pichu, Nidoran (facet) - Buizel Gra Pokemon ,teraz na Forum![[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Hej :D Zapisałbyś się do mojego anime? KLIK Serdecznie zapraszam ^^--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:42, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Świetny pomysł z tą SMP :D Oczywiście, już się zapisałam. Gdyby było coś nie tak, proszę- napisz do mnie, a zaraz poprawię. | Tak ogólnie- to Shioko jestem, ale mów mi Shio ^^--Shioko (dyskusja) 19:59, sty 15, 2013 (UTC) Siema stary :P Dawno Cię nie było, aż się martwiłem, tak, że usunąłem cię z anime, ale skoro powróciłeś to mam nadzieję, że to także powrót do mojego anime ;) 50px Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 50px 13:09, sty 16, 2013 (UTC) Dodasz mnie do tego SMP? -_- ''[[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 19:05, sty 16, 2013 (UTC) Chciałam być w Lugii... mogłam poczekać tą jedną osobę! [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 19:36, sty 16, 2013 (UTC) Nie ważne... XP [[User:123ViVa123|'Foch']] [[user talk:123ViVa123|'Forever']] 19:44, sty 16, 2013 (UTC) Jak się dodaje treść na flash czacie? Bo chcę napisać, a nie wiem jak. Scraggy Ja się zakończyły pierwsze zajęcia? Miałam awarię internetu i nie mogłam ich dalej kontynuować...:c --Shioko (dyskusja) 19:11, sty 17, 2013 (UTC) Nie nie mam, możemy na tym chacie, gdzie sala lekcyjna u cb? Lub chat z wikinezki. - Plik:447mini.gif Jabudex (dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 09:19, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Okey, zaraz będę! - Plik:447mini.gif 'Jabudex' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 09:28, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) hej. miałam nadzieję, że nie będą to tylko rysunki ;c chodzi o SMP. nie mam czasu żeby siedzieć ciągle w gimpie i malować obrazki, więc można się wypisać? --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:17, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) a jak usuniesz 1 za Dragonitea? dla Twojej informacji Chansey ewoluuje z Happiny. ale serio nie chce mi się już rysować i machać pędzlem w tym durnym gimpie :D --'♫ I love music! ♫' 16:23, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Możemy zrobić coś razem. Może anime? W jakim regionie chcesz zacząć (Ps. pisz mi na dyskusji pod swoją sekcją - jest zrobiona (czyli pod '''Wiktor') Scraggy ale to i tak jest ewolucja. i zdania nie zmienię. a akurat trafiłeś na te dni, w których nie mam weny. --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 20:14, sty 18, 2013 (UTC) Tu mam tylko jedno. To z Artem to opowiadanie. Zresztą dawno nie pisałam odcinków do mojego anime, a nawet postaci nie mam zrobionych do końca. Nie mam pomysłu na coś oryginalnego. Może ty jakiś masz? (Będzie można w SMP kiedyś ewoluować w swojej pokemagicznej postaci?) Scraggy To może zrobimy grę, w której gracze prowadzą podróż? Na zasadzie postów gracz pisze, ja lub ty coś piszesz, gracz pisze... Chociaż to raczej mało oryginalne, no trochę nudno byłoby tylko pisać posty. Scraggy Czyli np. czym? Scraggy Mówisz o flash chacie? Scraggy hej ;) przedłużysz konkurs z pokazem mody do 20? teraz muszę jechać, a nie zdąrzę skończyć Dewotta... ;// jak tak to dzięki, a jak nie to trudno. --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 12:22, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Mi tam obojętne czy na chacie czy spikerii. W jakim regionie zaczniemy? Scraggy Ok. Scraggy dzięki ;) właśnie wróciłam, więc zaczynam kończyć ^^ --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 18:16, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) Ok, właśnie zrobiłam stronę gry: Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Wikcio4/Gra i stronę zapisów. Scraggy Wiktor, kurna! nie wiem czy się wyrobię ;// ;D coś się stanie? --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 18:40, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) dzięki. nie moja wina, że nie było w domu, no! --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 18:43, sty 19, 2013 (UTC) no wiesz.! właśnie go dodaję ;// no ale trudno. --''♫ I love music! ♫'' 19:30, sty 19, 2013 (UTC)